


Dont text and telenovela

by asanoyasses (Kaffee)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dick Pics, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffee/pseuds/asanoyasses
Summary: Lance sends Keith an accidental dick pic.That's it that's the fic.





	Dont text and telenovela

**Author's Note:**

> I just typed all of this on my phone so sorry for any typos oops

It's summer and Lance is back at his family's home in Miami when he accidentally sends a dick pic to Keith.

To be fair, it's a _very good_ dick pic. Lance had just gotten home from messing around at the beach with his little cousins, so he was covered in sand and soaked from head to toe, hair plastered to his head with salt water and his swum trunks slung low from the dampness. He’d stomped upstairs to his bathroom to take a quick shower and paused when he saw himself in the mirror; even with sand itching in all the wrong places, he looked good and he immediately picked up his phone and started taking a flurry of mirror selfies. He couldn't help himself, so he tucked his trunks under his dick and held it to the side with a couple fingers to capture the length, smirking into his phone camera. A flush overcame his cheeks despite the confidence so it was the last photo he snapped before finally jumping in the shower.

Now, the means of it getting to _Keith_ is a different story. Lance is laying on the couch, browsing Facebook, when he sees a Grumpy Cat meme and immediately thinks of Keith. He snorts, ignoring the look his mom sends him from the armchair where she is knitting while watching a dramatic scene in some soap opera, and saves the meme before opening his text message app. His conversation with Keith is pretty far down since they really only text about homework, so he scrolls absentmindedly until it comes up and he taps through to add an attachment. He is distracted by an exhausted cry from his mom, drawing his attention to the television as he clicks a photo – _the second to last photo in his camera roll_ – and hits ‘send.’

It isn't until his phone buzzes with a reply that he realizes what he's done. He screams and his mother jolts in her chair, yelling at him with her attention still on the soap opera while Lance proceeds to sit up and hold his phone like it burned him.

Keith [2:17pm]: _uh_  
Keith [2:17pm]: _did you mean to send that to me or_  
Keith [2:17pm]: _I mean im not complaining but_  
Keith [2:18pm]: _I mean I just didn’t know if you meant that for me or what_  
Keith [2:18pm]: _shit im sorry ill ignore it_

Lance looks at his phone in horror, scrolling up to where he, yep, definitely sent _Keith freaking Kogane_ his dick pic instead of the stupid cat meme which was sitting oh so innocently next to his _dick pic_ in his camera roll.

Lance has to stand up and bolt upstairs to his room to hide the immense flush coating his cheeks. His mom is way too distracted by her show but this is definitely something he cannot deal with in the same room as her. His fingers want to fly across his phone and send an apology to Keith but he can't form the words. He's only slightly distracted by Keith's intermediate text of ‘not complaining.’ Did… Keith find it attractive? Did Keith find _him_ attractive? This is definitely not something Lance thought he would ever have to confront in his young life. He’s still contemplating going back out to the beach to feed himself to the sharks when his phone vibrates with another text.

Keith [2:35pm]: _im gonna be real you look really good. Hope vacation is treating you well. Shiro is dragging me on morning runs and I want to die_

Lance huffs a laugh; Keith isn't one for small talk when their little group of friends hangs out at university, preferring to play Temple Run on his phone or look over Pidge's notes for their shared classes. To see Keith trying to save the awkwardness of this situation with a little thing like ‘hope your vacay rocks' is super different, but not unwelcome. Lance drops onto his bed, fingers poised over his keyboard as he finally finagles a response. Feeling brave, and definitely less awkward, he attaches a pair of selfies from the same pre-shower set that look pretty similar, his bare torso flexed under a layer of sand and a peace sign thrown up as he smiles into his phone.

Me [2:44pm]: _take advantage of the exercise or else youll lose out to me AND shiro! the beach is great ;P_

Lance doesn't get a reply right away and he chews his fingernails nervously. Too confident? Yep, sending more photos was definitely too confident, it scared Keith away and now it's going to be even more awkward when he gets back to campus in two weeks. He groans and is about to text Hunk and explain how much of an idiot he is when he finally gets a handful of new text notifications.

Keith [3:01pm]: _do you wanna do something when you get back_  
Keith [3:02pm]: _like just the two of us_  
Keith [3:02pm]: _sorry this is like totally out of the blue but id like it if we hung out. Sorry ive been wanting to ask you for a while..._  
Keith [3:02pm]: _if not its cool but I wanted to ask while I still had the nerve_

The next message that comes through is a photo attachment, and Lance opens it immediately. Keith is standing in his dorm’s bathroom, phone held up for a mirror selfie. He's not nearly as naked as Lance is in his photos, dressed in a zipper hoodie, a t-shirt, and what looks like boxers decorated with little chili peppers; Lance definitely does _not_ try to look for the outline of his dick in the shorts. Keith's gaze is directed at his phone screen instead of the camera, apparently trying to make sure the photo is turning out okay despite the mop of dark hair that looks like it's obscuring half of his vision and curling around the stretch of his pale neck.

Lance and Keith generally don’t hang out outside of their friend group – they only share one class together as well – but Lance has always thought that Keith was a pretty cool guy. They share looks sometimes, looks that make Hunk raise an eyebrow at Lance when he breaks eye contact with a quirk to his lips, so maybe hanging out, just the two of them, wouldn't be so bad. Lance saves the selfie to his camera roll.

Me [3:05pm]: _it’s a date ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yell about klance with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hayatedoll) and send me prompts so i actually do something with my time.


End file.
